


Play Him Like a Flute

by Ikaripoid



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, NSFW, Omega Verse, im so ashamED, soooooo nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikaripoid/pseuds/Ikaripoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically pure a/b/o souai filth.</p>
<p>Warning for: feminization kink, alpha/omega, mating kink, excessive bodily fluids, praise kink, size kink, facial, slutty Ai, knotting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Him Like a Flute

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a smut challenge posed by my friend. Now, I usually have a certain level of shame, but BOY do I love to win.
> 
> So, this is pure filth so read at your own digression. 
> 
> Warning for: m/m, feminization kink, alpha/omega, mating kink, excessive bodily fluids, praise kink, size kink, facial, slutty Ai

Ai’s thighs were tantalizing. 

 

Pure milky skin unscathed by scars, soft with just the right amount of tone. Actually, Ai’s  _ entire _ leg was perfect. Pillowy but just slender enough for Sousuke to hold in one hand, flexible enough to bend into almost any position. Sousuke’s eyes traced up from Ai’s delicate toes, up the curves of his calves and thighs, stopping just at the bottom of Ai’s  _ sinfully _ short shorts.

“Ai.” At the mention of his name, the omega looked up from his position on the floor, lying on his belly and leaving his pert little ass peeking out from the bottom of his pale pink shorts. “Come here.”

Ai cocked his head to the side in question, but said nothing, closing his 3DS and moving to situate himself next to Sousuke on the couch. The alpha thought that making Ai move would solve his problem, but no, he now had to ignore the looseness of Ai’s shirt giving him a clear view of the pert, pink nipples underneath.  _ Calm down, Sousuke.  _

After a few minutes of Sousuke trying to count prime numbers in his head, he noticed Ai had come in closer, sniffing the air around him, coming dangerously close to sitting right on Sousuke’s lap. He also caught the scent of something warm and thick. Sweet, like honey. Ai wrapped his arms around his alpha’s neck, nose nudging the scent glands there, all the while his own scent growing stronger and more irresistible.

Fuck.

It took a while for Sousuke’s scent-hazed brain to catch up, but it finally clicked.  _ Ai was in heat _ . It was probably his own fault, his desire to bite into Ai’s pale white thighs triggering an avalanche of pheromones that set Ai off. 

    Ai was fully seated on top of Sousuke, his legs straddling Sousuke’s and face buried in Sousuke’s scent glands. 

“ _ Sousuke.”  _ Ai panted, grinding his bottom against Sousuke’s leg, slick slowly dampening his tiny pink shorts. “ _ Alpha.” _

Something in Sousuke finally snapped as he hastily pinned Ai down to the sofa. It took all of about two seconds for Sousuke to toss Ai’s shirt onto the floor, and another five to rip the loathed shorts from Ai’s body. 

Ai lay there shivering between Sousuke’s muscled arms, milky skin stark against the black upholstery of the couch, his tiny cock poking out the top of his lacy pink underwear, leaking onto his belly. 

“You-” Sousuke was speechless, head too muddled to find words.

“Do you like them? I know it’s a little early for my heat, but I wanted to wear them for you.” Ai’s thin fingers toyed with the lacy hem. Unable to formulate a response, Sousuke dipped down to kiss Ai, only to be stopped by small hands pushing him away, and onto his back. With no hesitation, Ai unzipped Sousuke’s growing tent, pulling out his hardened length. The omega began sucking at the base, leaving a wet trail of saliva as he worked his way towards the tip, settling himself at the head. Sousuke could see Ai’s little pink tongue licking his cock head like a lewd lollipop, sucking the opaque pre beading at the tip.

“So good.” Sousuke grunted, trying to restrain himself from pinning the omega down and having his sweet way with him.

Ai took this as an encouragement and pressed his dewy pink lips against his alpha’s cockhead and sucking in the length as far as he could go. Sousuke’s dick filled his mouth, stretching his small lips wide. With half the length in his mouth, Ai began bobbing his head up and down.

It took everything in Sousuke not to grasp Ai’s head and fuck his face balls deep. He contented himself otherwise by enjoying the sight of Ai’s face twisted in heat and determination to please his alpha. 

Ai made a noise of surprise as Sousuke grunted, pulling out and releasing ropes of sticky cum onto Ai’s face. 

“ _ More.” _ Ai mewled, licking the milky white fluids from his fingers, face flushed and eyes clouded with desire. “I want more.”

Ai’s heat had fully set in as he desperately ground his hips into Sousuke’s, trying to find release. The alpha could feel the slick oozing through the peachy lace fabric, lubricating Ai’s omegan hole, the scent of his heat overpowering Sousuke’s ability to think. 

Letting out a growl, Sousuke reached through Ai’s lacy panties, plunging two fingers in his wet asshole with ease. Ai let out a cry, rocking his hips on Sousuke’s fingers, trying to reach the itch inside of him. Sousuke added a third digit and Ai gasped, moving his hips faster, bouncing up and down, fucking Sousuke’s fingers as deep as he could get them. 

“More, I want  _ more.” _ Ai whimpered, dissatisfied. “Alpha, please.”

“What do you want?” Sousuke teased, “I won’t know if you don’t tell me.”

“Your cock,” Ai gasped between bounces, “I want your huge cock in me, fuck a litter into me.”

“There’s a good boy.” Sousuke discarded Ai’s pink panties on the floor with the rest of his forgotten clothing, and grabbed the omega’s hips, lining Ai’s dripping hole up to his cock.

In one thrust, he sheathed his hardened length into the omega, and Ai went  _ crazy _ . His small body shuddered and his face went slack, pleasure racking his body as his little cocklet spurted sticky cum onto Sousuke’s stomach. 

Ai moaned, trying to fit his alpha’s cock as deep as it would go, perky ass grinding against Sousuke’s groin. His hole tightened, eliciting a gasp from Sousuke.

The dark haired alpha suddenly lifted Ai up off the couch, still impaled on his dick, and began slamming into the tiny boy, who wrapped his arms around his mate’s neck tightly. Breathy moans gave way to screams of pleasure as Ai was fucked on Sousuke’s huge cock. Sousuke gripped onto Ai’s pale, soft ass as the omega left nail marks on his broad back. 

“A-ah! Sousuke… Alpha!” 

Even more turned on, Sousuke felt Ai’s hole tighten around him as they both got closer, felt his knot build up inside his little omega, ready to spill into his mate until it dripped out, too much. With a grunt, the alpha shot his sticky white seed into Ai, knot flared, locking him into the dusty gray-haired boy.

“It’s so big…” Ai breathily moaned, “I want more, fuck me more.”

Sousuke laid the boy down, smiling down at him.

“Very good, my pretty little omega.”

 

 

Some hour or so later, Sousuke came to in Ai’s bed, the small silver-haired boy snuggled against his side. Rolling over to embrace Ai, Sousuke couldn’t help but notice the calendar hanging on the wall. The words ‘Heat Starts’ in Ai’s messy scrawl jumped out at him immediately, as he absent mindedly took note of the date. June 18th.

Wait.

_ June 18th. _

_ Today. _

“Oh my god,” Sousuke grumbled, warily eyeing the tiny omega. “He played me.”

**Author's Note:**

> im so ashamed of myself goodbye


End file.
